Dreizehnter Master
Der Master ist ein abtrünniger Time Lord und der am häufigsten auftretende Gegenspieler des Doctors. Wie es zu der Regeneration kam, die zu dieser Master-Version führte und in welcher er sich zuvor befand, ist bisher unbekannt. Dies ist die dreizehnte und eigentlich letzte Inkarnation des Masters. Mögliche Gründe der Entstellung Für die Entstellung seines Körpers gibt es verschiedene Erklärungen. Nach einer Quelle wird der Master bei einer Energieentladung seines TCE in Kombination mit einem Materie-Transmutator der Daleks entstellt und fast getötet (Legacy of the Daleks ). Eine zukünftige Inkarnation des Masters behauptet, dass es nicht der TCE gewesen sei. Stattdessen war es ebendieser zukünftige Master, der sein altes Ich in einem Kraftfeld gefangen und damit verbrannt hat, nur um die Entstehung des entstellten Masters zu sichern (The Two Masters). Im Körper seines anderen Ichs Als ein Master aus der Zukunft vom Kult des Häretikers den Auftrag bekommt, eines seiner vergangenen Ichs zu töten, um seine Treue zu beweisen, lockt dieser die Inkarnation, die später entstellt sein würde, nach Terserus. Er schafft es, sein früheres Ich in einem Kraftfeld zu verbrennen. Der Master hat aber nicht die Absicht, sein vergangenes Ich zu töten; er will stattdessen nur dessen Tod vortäuschen und dann Kanzler Goth benachrichtigen, der ihn retten soll, so dass der Kult glaubt, der Master habe seine Aufgabe erfüllt, während die Zeitlinie des Masters wie geplant verläuft. Allerdings wird der Master vom Kult hintergangen, denn sie vertauschen die Körper der beiden Inkarnationen. Den ehemals entstellten Master lassen sie über die Identität seines Angreifers im Unklaren und schicken ihn fort. Bald darauf mischt sich der Master unter falschem Namen in einen Krieg zwischen den Gorlans ein, als der Siebte Doctor und der andere Master in seinem Körper, das dem Kult entkommen ist, dazu stoßen. Der Doctor überbringt dem mißtrauischen Master eine Schachtel, die sich jedoch als leer entpuppt. Da greift der andere Master ein und sabotiert das Raumschiff, in dem sie sich befinden. Nachdem der Doctor gefesselt ist, erkennt dieser, dass die beiden Master im falschen Körper sind. Dies ist auch der Grund für die Zeitlücken, die er untersucht hatte. Der zukünftige Master verlangt seinen Körper zurück, wofür dann sein anderes Ich mit dem Doctor den Körper tauschen könne. Allerdings klärt der Doctor sie darüber auf, dass das ein Paradoxon verursachen würde, da der Master in seinem Körper nie zu seiner anderen Inkarnation werden würde. Da kommt den Mastern die durch den Körpertausch auf beide verteilte Erinnerung an den Kult und ihren Plan, den Neustart des Universums mithilfe des Anomalie-Käfigs zu überleben. Sie beschließen, den Doctor im abstürzenden Raumschiff zurück zu lassen und die Kultmitglieder zu töten. Mithilfe der TARDIS des Doctors reisen sie zum Hauptquartier des Kults und töten sämtliche Mitglieder. Da taucht der Doctor auf, der ihnen in der TARDIS des Masters gefolgt ist Er hetzt die beiden gegeneinander auf, indem er sie fragt, wer von ihnen das neue Universum beherrschen soll. Währenddessen manipuliert er die Schaltungen, um das neue Universum nach seinem Willen zu programmieren. Allerdings lässt er fast alles gleich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass die beiden Master wieder an ihren Punkt in ihrer Zeitlinie zurückkehren und sich an nichts erinnern. (The Two Masters) Auf der Suche nach einem neuen Körper thumb|220px|Der Master auf Gallifrey (Darsteller: [[Peter Pratt)]] Durch diese Ereignisse auf dem Planeten Tersurus werden die Time Lords erneut auf den Master aufmerksam und schicken Kanzler Goth, um die bemerkte unauthorisierte TARDIS zu begutachten. Als Goth den sich bewegenden Leichnam des Masters entdeckt, spürt dieser den Wunsch nach Macht in Goth und verspricht ihm diese. Der Time Lord geht diesen Deal ein, plant aber den Master nur für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Von nun an sucht er nach Möglichkeiten, sein Leben zu verlängern. Sein erster Versuch sieht vor, sich mit der bereitwilligen Hilfe von Kanzler Goth der Macht des Auges der Harmonie zu bemächtigen. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er Goth den Lord Präsidenten ermorden, wobei er zuvor den Vierten Doctor in eine Falle gelockt hat, um ihn als Schuldigen darzustellen. Sein Plan misslingt, als der Doctor sich zuerst zur Wahl aufstellt, um seiner Exekution zu entgehen, und dann nach dem wahren Attentäter sucht. Dabei opfert der Master Goth in der Matrix und lässt es so aussehen, als wäre er gestorben. Dies machte er nur, um in eine Art Leichenhalle unter dem Panoptikum gebracht zu werden. Dort entwendet er die Insignien des Lord Präsidenten und versucht damit das Auge der Harmonie zu öffnen. Erst im letzten Moment kann er vom Doctor aufgehalten werden und fällt in das Auge der Harmonie. (The Deadly Assassin) Es gelingt ihm, etwas Energie des Auges zu absorbieren, woraufhin sich sein Äußeres Erscheinungsbild etwas regeneriert (Trail of the White Worm). Der Master schafft es, seine TARDIS zu erreichen und nimmt die Verfolgung des Doctors auf. Doch eine Transduktions-Barriere zwingt ihn zur Landung im viktorianischen London. Hier lernt er Henry Gordon Jago und George Litefoot kennen, und findet heraus, dass diese wiederum mit dem Doctor befreundet sind. Dies will er sich zu Nutze machen, um den Doctor zu sich zu locken und ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Tatsächlich kommt der Sechste Doctor seinen Freunden zu Hilfe, wobei dieser erstmals dem Dreizehnten Master begegnet. Dessen Plan, die Lebensenergie des Doctors für seine Regeneration zu verwenden scheitert und er flieht stark geschwächt von der Erde (Jago & Litefoot 11). Der Master, dessen TARDIS sich als viktorianische Standuhr tarnt, trifft auf Iris Wildthyme und versucht, deren Körper zu übernehmen, was jedoch misslingt (The Scarlet Shadow). thumb|220px|left|Der Master und River Song Beseelt von dem Wunsch, den Körper des Doctor zu übernehmen, begibt sich der Master nach Cheska Major, wo er eine Falle für den Doctor stellt. Er selbst begibt sich dafür in Stasis. Sein Plan sieht vor, dass der Doctor ihn findet und erweckt, es ist jedoch die Archäologin River Song, die ihn nach sehr langer Zeit erweckt. Der Master nimmt sich vor, sie im Auge zu behalten und flieht in seiner TARDIS, um den Doctor zu finden (Animal Instinct). thumb|200px|Der Master trifft den Doctor in Derbyshire wieder Der Master begibt sich zur Erde, um dort eine Z-Batterie zu bergen, die der Dritte Doctor dort zurück ließ, als er während seines Exils versuchte, seine TARDIS zu reparieren. Der Plan des Masters ist es, die Z-Strahlung in der Batterie zusammen mit der O-Strahlung, die den Planeten Oseidon durchdringt, zu verwenden, um eine starke ZO-Strahlung zu erzeugen, mit der er sich selbst regenerieren will. Zu diesem Zweck geht er eine Allianz mit den Kraals ein. In Derbyshire lebt er eine Zeit lang unterhalb des Hauses von Hugh Spindleton und versucht, einen genetisch veränderten Alien-Wurm zu aktivieren. Als der Vierte Doctor und Leela ihn entdecken, nimmt er Leela gefangen und will sie an den Wurdm verfressen, doch dieser will den Doctor (Trail of the White Worm). :(The Oseidon Adventure) :(The Evil One) :(Requiem for the Rocket Men) :(Death Match) thumb|220px|left|Der Master übernimmt den Körper des Konsuls Als Melkur-Statue getarnt landet die TARDIS des Masters auf dem Planeten Traken. Hier wartet er Jahrzehnte auf den Tod des Wächters von Traken, um dessen Platz einzunehmen. Er plant, die Kraft der mächtige Quelle des Planeten zu nutzen, um zu regenerieren. Als die Zeit gekommen ist, bittet der geschwächte Wächter von Traken den Vierten Doctor um Hilfe, da er ahnt, dass eine bösartige Macht den Frieden von Traken bedroht. Unerkannt in der Melkur-Statue beobachtet der Master die Aktivitäten des Doctors und plant, dessen Körper zu übernehmen. Dieser Plan wird jedoch vom Doctor vereitelt. Kurz vor seinem endgültigen Ende gelingt es dem Master jedoch, den Körper von Tremas, einem Konsul von Traken, zu übernehmen und zu verjüngen. Von nun an intrigiert der Master in dieser Gestalt (The Keeper of Traken). In einem neuen Körper :siehe Tremas-Master Wieder auf der Suche Nachdem der Tremas-Körper zerstört wurde, befindet sich der Master wieder in seiner regulären, langsam zerfallenden Gestalt. Er sammelt vier Krill-Eier mit der Absicht, einen Warp-Kern zu aktivieren und mit dieser Energie seine TARDIS zu betreiben. Zu diesem Zweck verbündet er sich mit Elsa Salvadori. Um seine deformierte Gestalt zu verbergen, trägt er eine Maske und nennt sich "Mr. Seta". Auf Duchamp 331 trifft er den Siebten Doctor, der seine Pläne abermals durchkreuzt (Dust Breeding). ]] Der Master wird von Death zum Planeten Perfugium gebracht, wo er zehn Jahre als John Smith lebt. Hier trifft er abermals auf den Siebten Doctor, der wie schon so oft zuvor seine Pläne durchkreuzt (Master). Später wird der Master in Ägypten von Daleks in Gewahrsam genommen, während seine TARDIS dort zurückgelassen wird (Mastermind). thumb|200px|left|Die Augen des Master in ''[[160 - Doctor Who|Doctor Who]] thumb|200px|left|Die Vollstreckung der Strafe (Hier wurde er von [[Gordon Tipple gespielt)]] Ihm wird auf dem Planeten Skaro aufgrund all seiner Greueltaten der Prozess gemacht. Dabei sieht man die Katzenaugen des Masters - er ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt also noch immer mit dem Cheetah-Virus infiziert. Der Master wird zum Tode verurteilt, es gelingt ihm jedoch zuvor, unbemerkt in Kontakt mit einem sogenannten Morphant zu treten, womit er sein Überleben sichern will. Man gewährt ihm einen letzten Wunsch und so verfügt er, dass der Doctor persönlich seine Überreste nach Gallifrey bringen soll, womit sich der Siebte Doctor einverstanden erklärt. Nach der Hinrichtung werden die Überreste des Masters in einer vermeintlich sicheren Schatulle aufbewahrt, die der Doctor in seiner TARDIS mitnimmt. Nach der Verbindung mit dem Morphant hat die Essenz des Masters in einer dickflüssigen Masse überlebt. Es gelingt dem Master, die Schatulle zu zerstören und in die TARDIS-Konsole zu fließen. So zwingt der Master die TARDIS zur Landung auf der Erde, wo ihm in San Francisco die Flucht gelingt und er einen neuen Wirtskörper findet (Doctor Who). In einem neuen Körper :siehe Bruce-Master Wieder auf der Suche thumb|Der Master trifft [[Eleven]] Der Master begibt sich auf die Suche nach dem Grab des Time Lords Artron, dem Schöpfer der Artron-Energie, um dessen Matrix und damit dessen Wissen über den Regenerationsprozess zu stehlen. Er begegnet dem wahnsinnigen Time Lord Eleven, der das gleiche Ziel hat. Schließlich lässt der Eleven den Master zurück, wodurch dieser von den Ravenous getötet wird (Planet of Dust). Drei zukünftige Inkarnationen ("Bruce", Yana und Missy) beleben ihn jedoch später wieder und statten ihn mit einem neuen Regenerationszyklus aus (Day of the Master). In neuer Gestalt macht er sich auf den Weg, um neue finstere Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Außerhalb des Kanons [[Datei:The_Five_Masters_Kampf_der_Master.jpg|thumb|Der Master streitet mit vier seiner anderen Inkarnationen um die Macht im Universum (The Five Masters).]] In dem Titan-Backup-Comic The Abominable Showmen und The Five Masters treffen fünf Inkarnationen des Masters zusammen, um eine Band für die galaxisweite Sendung Battle of the Bands Beyond Stars zu gründen; mit dem entstellten Master und dem Tremas-Master als Gitarristen, dem Saxon-Master als Schlagzeuger, dem Bruce-Master als Pianist und Missy als Sängerin. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Inkarnationen des Masters Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Mörder